The Third Generation
by Shadowflame
Summary: James was a legend. Harry is a hero. What does that leave for Harry's daughter? The Potter family has a history: dark haired boys and red-haired girls. Enemies keep on being enimies. But what if the children of Harry's age didn't want to follow tradition?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be very rich, be named Joan Rowling, and get the most fantastic story ideas. Don't sue me – all I own is a pair of mismatched socks, a teddy bear, and Daisy. Daisy comes attached with all of the children of the Harry Potter characters. (So if it's a good charrie, it's JK's. If not, it's mine.

**The Third Generation **

Prologue 

With wonder, Harry Potter gazed at his new baby girl. His daughter. His wife, Ginny Potter lay in exhausted happiness. 

"Daisy," she murmured. 

Harry's eyes threatened to overflow. His mother's name had been Lily. But naming a child after his mother would have been too much, after twenty-two years, the pain was still there. And so the child was christened Daisy Potter. 

The third generation in the Potter family of red-haired mothers and black-haired fathers, Daisy proved to be true to form, with a soft fluff of red hair on her little head. And as the tiny eyes opened for the first time, Harry had to stifle a gasp. The green of her eyes matched his own, and as he gazed into them he realized that this girl will turn out to be the image of his mother. Which made him all the happier to give her another name.

The proud new father suddenly stopped in shock. "Ginny," he whispered in horror. On the new-born's forehead was a lightning-shaped scar, a miniature of his own.

Ginny stared at her daughter. "Harry," she whispered back. "No – it can't be…"

"It must be a coincidence," Harry said with a confidence he did not feel. "A hereditary scar."

And baby Daisy Lillian Potter slept in her father's arms, oblivious to the worries of her parents as they voiced the one thing that haunted them for years: Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's the prologue… What do you think? Reviews are your friends! 

Further on, you get to meet all the old friends… and their children!

Another thing is, I don't have a beta-reader. Either review me or email on shugarsweet4u@hotmail.com if you want to dis my story in private… lol.

Please, please, please review!

~Shadowflame~


	2. Old Friends

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter One**

_Old Friends_

In the lounge, Harry Potter sat laughing. His schoolboy friend Ron Weasley sat across the table.

" – and remember the time Hagrid tried to raise a dragon – "

" – Norbert – "

" – yes, and he called himself 'Mummy' – "

Hermione Weasley came into the lounge. "Well, really!" she said. "You'd think you two were still kids! It's not like we're all still fourteen, you know! Like you have nothing better to do than remember childish pranks…"

"But, Hermione," said Ron slyly, "don't you remember it too? And what about Lockhart?"

Harry burst into another bout of laughter. Ron was saved by a thrashing from his loving wife as people tumbled out of the fireplace. The first was a tall dark-haired man, older than the three in the room. As soon as he saw the trio, his face split into a wide grin.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily. Sirius looked just as he had in the old pictures at Harry's parents' wedding, but Harry couldn't help but notice the slightly haunted look in his godfather's eyes, the traces of the time spent in Azkabaan.

After Sirius Black, the once-accused murdered, came Remus Lupin. He was about the same age as the first man, and had an identical grin, trademark of the Marauders. 

Harry greeted the dark-haired werewolf happily. "Is it only you two?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "Fleur and Cho would not be separated from the kids."

Harry smiled. Remus was a proud parent of a daughter about the same age as Harry's, and Sirius was still a dazed father of twin sons.

Just then, Harry's own daughter came waddling in, followed by a boy of equally red hair. Daisy had only recently turned one, and rejoiced her parents by getting lost whenever she could. The boy behind her was of the mature age of two. He had hair the same shade as Daisy's, but not as curly. And of course, he did not have the faint lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. It wasn't as up-front as Harry's, or as large, and it was mainly hidden by her red mane of hair, but Harry still got a shock every time he looked at it. Hermione turned to the boy.

"Jack!" she cried out. The proud mother picked the struggling boy up and placed him on her hip.

Remus smiled. "Getting along, are they?"

Harry glanced at the kids. Jack had already squirmed out of her mothers grasp, and was pulling on Daisy's hair. She in return was walloping him with a shovel. Harry laughed. "In harmony."

Ginny came into the room. With a scolding noise, she picked up both the kids and put them into their fathers' laps. Ron was looking horrified at the squirming boy in his lap, while Harry was enduring painful hair-tugging.

"How are Fred and George, Ron?" asked Harry, removing his daughter's hand from his hair.

"Oh, they couldn't be happier," Ron declared. "The Weasley's Wheezes are coming along fine, and the twins… Well, the twins…" he trailed off.

Harry laughed. After marrying Alicia and Katie, the Weasley twins passed on the gift of twins. Now each one had twins, George two red-haired girls and Fred boys. And from all accounts, the girls were as bad as the boys. As an amazing coincidence, both sets of twins were born on the same date, earning them the nickname "the Weasley Quadruplets." But as it seemed such a mouthful, they were simply known as "the Weasleys" and Harry dreaded the day they would come to Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, now you, Sirius…" Harry shook his head. "I think that's enough twins for a while now."

Everybody laughed.

"I hear Draco Malfoy is a father," said Sirius when the laughter died down. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, a son. A pity, his wife died in childbirth. He's left to raise the child by himself."

"Poor child," muttered Ron, low enough for only Harry to hear. Harry snorted, then faked a cough at Ginny's penetrating look.

Ron got a far-away look in his eyes. "When our children go to Hogwarts – which they must – I wonder if they'll get up to the things we got up to, in the good old days…"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, we're twenty-three years old! It's not like we're ancient…"

Ron shrugged. "Well…"

"Yes, have a new generation of Marauders…" said Remus.

The group of old friends stayed quiet at the table for a few moments, lost in the memories of their Hogwarts years. For some, those never finished – Remus was now the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a position he got after Fleur Lupin had to resign as she wanted to spend time with her daughter, Hermione was Arithmancy Professor, Ron was the Minister of Magic, Sirius had joined for the Unspeakables, and Harry and Ginny were aurors. But Harry still held on for his dream of Quidditch and after leaving school juggled auror training and Quidditch, competing in three Quidditch World Cups – winning all three, along with a few British championships. He still played as Seeker for Britain in the World Championships, but managed to spend more time with his family.

A sudden knock on the door made all five sit up. Harry stood up lazily. "I'll get it, he said."

Walking over to the door, he was surprised to see a Muggle postman. They didn't know that many people in the Muggle world, and so owl post was the thing.

"Mr Potter?" the man asked. When Harry nodded, the man handed him an envelope, and left.

Harry stood reading the letter. It wasn't long, and he was stunned at the news. A little dazed, he came into the living room.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, concerned. Harry didn't say anything, but handed her the letter. Ginny read it and paled.

"Dudley and Margaret Dursley are dead," she said. "Died in a car crash… Brentan Dursley is an orphan – and we're the only relatives."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahahahahaha!!!! Cliffie!!!!

Well, that's only to see if anyone's reading this… and to those lovely people who reviewed – thankyouthankyouthankyou!

A little help – in the GoF, was it the Chudley Cannons, or the Wasps that played in the world cup (I know, I know. Awful, don't have my book with me… *hits self with rubber banana*), but which team shall we have Harry join?

Note: the scar doesn't come into play until a while into the story… but not too long, & I'll promise to keep you busy! ;P

And people, let's ignore the age difference in the Remus/Fleur and Sirius/Cho relationship… I just didn't want a made-up character when Cho and Fleur could be perfect! Besides, wizards live longer than Muggles (Dumbledore's 150!)

Once again, review please! And since I was such a nice author and posted the next day, double review! But I have to admit I won't be getting them all out this quickly. Last night was a sleepless night that birthed a prologue, this morning is a strike day (yay!) so look for more on the weekend!

~Shadowflame~


	3. Brentan Dursley

_Disclaimer:_ you know the drill

Chapter Two Brentan Dursley 

Ginny frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

Harry sighed. 

Brentan Dursley, his only living relative, was an orphan. They had to take him in, hadn't they? After all, he was only a baby, about Daisy's age… And he couldn't have learned about wizards and witches yet, knowing Dursley, he would have kept it as a skeleton in his closet… So really, they could teach Brentan the _proper_ attitude to wizards…

But all the old memories came crowding in on Harry. And Brentan's story seemed just too much like his own.

Himself, barely a year old, left on the Dursley's doorstep… The same age as Brentan was now… Being told his parents died in a car crash… Brentan's parents _had_ died in a car crash… Except this time, roles were reversed – and Harry certainly wouldn't put _his_ nephew in a cupboard under the stairs. Even in they had one.

"Yes," he nodded. "What else are we going to do? Hand him over to an orphanage? No, we've got to look after him. We'll raise him ourselves, so that there won't _be_ another generation of wizard-hating Dursleys…" _I only hope that it isn't hereditary, _Harry thought to himself. "You do agree, don't you?' Harry asked, worried, looking up to his wife.

Ginny smiled at him. "Of course, Harry," she said. "But in the end, it had to be your decision. He _is_ a Dursley, after all."

On Harry's lap, baby Daisy laughed.

*

When they told Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Hermione, the three men were shocked. But Hermione agreed with Harry's decision.

"Well, of _course_ you have to look after him… If you didn't, you wouldn't be the Harry we all love."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I thought it was me you married!"

Hermione ignored him, but they were all forced to agree. Harry wouldn't be Harry if he left the Dursley boy in an orphanage. But that didn't stop them from disliking it. It was the Dursleys that made Harry suffer, after all. And it was a miracle he turned out as he did. 

*

Brentan Dursley turned out to be a large, blond boy. "No surprise there," Ron muttered when he saw him. But after Ginny and Harry put him on a _healthy_ diet, and didn't feed him everything in sight, he reduced in weight noticeably. After a few months, he was no longer the large, plump boy that they had adopted, but weight as any boy his age would. He was never skinny, however, having big bones, but nor was he fat: the healthy diet and the daily exercise (he and Daisy would often toddle behind Harry as he took his every-morning run) cured that.

Brentan and Daisy became instant friends. There was the odd fight and screaming match involving a lot of walloping and hair-pulling (Daisy's hair seemed an ideal target for boys), but the two were inseparable. Daisy was a little devil in disguise, and Harry wondered if somehow Sirius managed to pass that on to his daughter. However to look at that sweet face one would never suspect it.

Brentan was Daisy's partner-in-crime for every prank or disaster that always seemed to occur where Daisy was. Harry and Ginny were surprised, but glad. Brentan loved his cousin as a sister, and she loved him in return.

Harry and Ginny never pretended to hide the fact that he was adopted. Brentan knew from the first that his parents died in a car crash, and that the Potters were his only living relatives. Harry had also told him that he himself had been raised with the Dursleys when he was a child, but didn't explain the conditions of how he got there, or how he lived.

They tried to hide the fact that they were wizards, but that proved impossible after Daisy made Brentan and the chair he was sitting on float. Needless to say, he knew something was up after that. Harry and Ginny then told him all about the wizarding world, and muggles. They never mentioned Voldemort though, either to Daisy or Brentan. There wasn't any need was there?

After all, as far as everyone knew, Voldemort was gone. In his last week at Hogwarts, in Harry's seventh year, he had the final confrontation with Voldemort, no surprise, as he had one with him every year of his school life… But in that final battle, Voldemort was finally defeated. Nobody knew the details of the battle. Harry was the only one there, battling the most powerful Dark Wizard of his time. The other most powerful wizard was Harry himself, of course. Fresh out of school, he still managed to defeat the Dark Lord. In the process, Harry had nearly died. He was found unconscious by Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived was in a coma for a month. When he woke up, he spent another week with Dumbledore. Some suspect that the Headmaster does know something about the Dark Lord's demise. But not another word was said. Harry left school, and married Ginny Weasley, who had stayed by his bedside for the month Harry was out of the world. The next year, Harry and Ginny began their Auror training, and Harry  joined the Chudley Cannons. (In fact, every team begged for him to join. Not only was Harry a celebrity, someone who defeated Voldemort, he was also the best Seeker in living history. The final decision was made in fact by Ron Weasley, the life-long fan of the Cannons.) The rest was history.

*

Brent and Daisy went to kindergarten, and then on to primary school together, both muggle, of course. They decided that it would do Daisy good to get used to muggles, and Brent as well.

The two had a following of worshippers from the first, Daisy had a charm that attracted everyone in sight. And Brent was always at her side. And even those jealous of Daisy knew better than pick on her. The blond boy, with not an ounce of fat but plenty of muscle, would be sure to defend her. Of course, you'd never tell that to Daisy. She had her father's courage and her mother's temper. Add to the fact that both were powerful Aurors, sure to have passed on the powers, both magical and physical.

It was an ordinary day when Daisy and Brent were walking home from school. Both were just-turned eleven, Brent two weeks older than Daisy. They were quarrelling, as usual.

"Did not!" Daisy was yelling indigantly as they opened the gate.

"Did too!" Brent retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two neared the large two-storey house.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did _not_ snort! I _laughed_!"

"Did too did too did too, I hear you!"

_"Did not!" _Daisy screamed as she opened the door. Her father stood on the doorstep, his eyebrows raised. Daisy smiled charmingly. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi Uncle Harry!"

Harry motioned them inside and closed the door. "Did too," Brent mouthed behind his back. Daisy stuck out her tongue at him.

"Come into the kitchen," said her father, smiling. "There's something in there for you."

Brent and Daisy walked into the kitchen, curious. There, on the table, was a large brown owl, and in her beak, she held a letter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, how'd you like that? I hope you guys liked it! Dark moon, I hope this is long enough… Myri-canari, thanks! As you see, I used it! The rest of you, thank you _so_ much for reviewing. I love you all! (mireille, you don't count… just kidding, lol)

_Please_ review!

And this is where I need your help: I'm going to give _you_ the (dubious ^_^) pleasure of deciding this:

Will Brentan Dursley go to Hogwarts? Or will the Dursleys remain muggles? 

Ok, I'd decide for myself, but I'm too lazy… lol. Besides, maybe that way more of you will review! :P

And you'd better! I'll try to update soon, but I don't know… I've exams only a week away, and a French oral on Wednesday – I'll see what I can do!

~Shadowflame~


	4. Letter

_Disclaimer:_ Oh, I really can't be bothered putting this up anymore… You know I'm not JK anyway…

A/N Well, sorry to keep you waiting guys! I've got an exams tomorrow, but I'm still writing, see… ^.^

Anyway, please R&R!

PoterPrincess, loved your review! Yes, I know about Fleur & Cho being younger, but I hate unknown charries in fanfics, unless they're children, so lets imagine there's not much of an age diffie. Oh, and citywitch, I've decided Brent and Daisy already had their birthdays, Daisy just a few days ago, Brent two weeks earlier… The rest of my reviewers (*jumps in the air* Yay! I got over ten!) thank you sooooooooo much! Keep it up! :D And thanks a lot to Mireille, my beta-reader! Eric, you're the best. 

I got three for and one against Brent going… But I decided at the last minute, as I was writing, anyway… But let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Chapter Three:**

Letter 

Daisy and Brent stared at the letter. After a moment of silence, Daisy let out a long sound.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" she said! "It's from Hogwarts! It's from Hogwarts!" she yelled, jumping around the room. Brentan stood off to the side uncertainly, but smiling at his cousin's antics.

Daisy stopped prancing around the room and stopped in front of her father. "Is it for me, Daddy? Is it? Is it?"

Harry smiled down on her daughter. This could very well be one of the happiest days of his life. "I don't know," he said, grinning. "Why don't you go and look?"

Daisy came towards the owl with an almost reverence. The gray owl took off and flew once around the kitchen, dropping the letter into Daisy's hand.

She ripped it open, and two parchments fell out.

Harry exchanged a startled look with Ginny, who had just walked into the kitchen. _Two? _But…

"Brent!" Daisy squealed. "You got one too! Here," she shoved it in Brent's hands – who was looking happier by the second – and started reading it out to herself, mumbling a little. Brent was doing the same, only quieter. 

Brent couldn't believe that he was holding a letter to Hogwarts in his hands. He, Brentan Dursley, was going to Hogwarts! He had always secretly wished to, of course. Every year, as Daisy made another magical mishap happen, he knew that she would go to Hogwarts, while he would have to stay behind. He _had_ done some magic, now that he thought about it. But he had always discarded it as another of Daisy's… when in truth, it is his own! After all the stories told to him by his uncle, he was finally going to Hogwarts himself.

Harry and Ginny watched on, still puzzled that Dudley Dursley's son was a wizard, but filled with pride for both of them – over the years, they had come to love Brent as their own.

Daisy looked up, a frown on her face. "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry laughed at hearing his own words thrown back at him. 

He got out a quill and quickly penned a reply:

_Daisy and Brentan received letter. Diagon Alley tomorrow. Professor – Brentan Dursley a wizard? Are you sure? Of course you are, but that does come as a surprise…_

After a thought, Harry added a post-script.

P.S. Professor Dumbledore, you know my daughter had an identical scar. I trust you to keep discreet about its origins? I am still unsure of whether this is an omen or not, but we hope that things defeated will stay forgotten.

_Harry_

Harry re-read it, and laughed a little – he was beginning to sound like Professor Trelawney! He shook his head and folded the letter. It was just a coincidence that Daisy had a scar. He felt a little silly for writing that even as the owl flew away, for Dumbledore wouldn't need a reminder of Voldemort – but he supposed it was for his own appeasement, anyway.

Harry turned back to his daughter and nephew, sending the Hogwarts owl off. He was just about to say something when there was noise outside the window. Even as Harry reached for his wand another owl flew into the kitchen. Harry relaxed his arm forcibly. Old habits, old fears…

Ginny reached for the letter. She skimmed through it quickly, then handed it to Harry. "It's from Ron," she said with a smile. 

_Did she get it? Did she? It's been Daisy's birthday a while ago, but I though it'd be better to wait a few days before asking… Well, did she?_

Harry laughed. Ron had been waiting for Daisy's owl almost as eagerly as Harry.

_We're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow, _Harry read on. _If she did, and even if she didn't – yet! – do you want to meet us there? We're going at about noon… See you there!_

_- Ron_

Harry quickly wrote a short reply.

Yep, Brent, too. See you at Diagon tomorrow, twelve o'clock.

- Harry

Harry grinned, imagining the look on Ron's face at that bit of news. He called Hedwig, his old owl, and sent her off. Then he turned back to the two children.

"As I was going to say," he said, "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Both the youngsters' eyes widened considerably at that piece of news – Harry and Ginny had not taken either of them there yet, finding it more efficient to go alone… So the two had been begging their parents to take them there ever since they knew about it from Jack.

"Diagon Alley?" repeated Brent in a reverent voice.

Daisy simply let out a long scream and jumped around the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked that one! Next stop, Diagon Alley. Remember, R&R! I'll try to get the next one out sooner, I promise! (but only if I get over 20 reviews – come on, a piddly five reviews? L) Oh, and I think that the chapters will be longer from now on, because it'll actually have stuff happening… I know, I already started typing the next chapter – it's already more than half a page, & they're still at home!

~Shadowflame~


	5. Diagon Alley

A/N ok, I think I need to clear up the month and the whole time, generally. It's the middle of June, and that's the month Daisy and Brent's birthdays' are, only Brent two weeks earlier. So it's three months' holidays before Hogwarts on the first of September. 

So I know it sounds really weird that they're going to Diagon Alley now… but hey – I'm the one writing the story, and it's out of _my_ twisted imagination… hehehe… **I am god…** (for those of who that think that isn't an acceptable explanation… let's just say then that Hogwarts is the best news they ever had and they're excited! And they've never been to Diagon Alley, either.) They're going to go again, to get their school supplies, but later. But, once again – **I am god…** (I will _never_ get sick of saying that…)

*Ahem* on with the story then.

Chapter Four Diagon Alley 

Daisy woke up early that morning. She couldn't sleep, in fact. She was going to Hogwarts in September – she was finally accepted! – and today, she was going to the famous Diagon Alley!

Daisy jumped out of bed in her white nightgown and ran out of her room across to the door opposite.

"Brent!" she yelled, pounding on the door. "_Brent!"_

The door opened a crack, and a sleepy "What?" came through.

"Get up, sleepyhead! We're going to Diagon Alley today!"

The door opened completely, and a sleepy-eyed Brent could be seen. His blond hair was tousled with sleep, and he covered a yawn. Brent turned and came back into his room, leaving his door open. He flopped back into bed as Daisy bounced into his room and perched on his desk.

This was a usual morning ritual for the two cousins, happening every time anything remotely exciting happened in the Potter household – which, in fact, was quite often. It would be one thing after another that Harry and Ginny would be invited to, at times taking the kids, and not to forget the Quidditch matches.

"I can't wait!" said Daisy excitedly, swinging her legs. Brent grunted something into his pillow.

"I think I'll get an owl," said Daisy, deep in thought. "Or maybe a cat?" she said, brows furrowed. "Rat?" she mused. "No, not a rat, Daddy doesn't like them… Toad? No, toads are _out_… Maybe I'll get a snake, or a –"

Brent snored into his pillow as Daisy rambled on.

This was how Ginny found them an hour later. "Aren't you dressed yet, Daisy?" she asked with a smile. "Wake up, Brent."

"No, I think I'll be a Keeper, like uncle Ron was… or a Seeker, like Daddy – " Daisy looked up, gave a small squeal and ran out of the room.

Brent put up his head. _"Thank_ you," he muttered and stretched. Ginny grinned and went out of the room.

*

In the kitchen some minutes later, when Harry entered it reminded him of one of the many summers he spent with the Weasley family. Daisy was talking at the top of her voice as she sloppily made toast, splashing strawberry jam everywhere; Brent had on a pair of headphones, and completely ignored Daisy as he wolfed down coco-pops; Ginny was humming a song tunelessly as she made scrambled eggs in her dressing gown. During this all, Hedwig was flying around the kitchen hooting at the top of her voice as Ginny's cat Gorgeous tried to swipe the snowy-owl, also yowling. Harry ran a hand through his tousled hair and came down the stairs to join the bedlam. Sometimes he wondered how only four people and two pets could make as much racket as all the Weasleys put together on a family reunion.

Harry kissed Ginny on the way to the refrigerator, where he picked up cottage cheese, in which he poured in sugar while trying to remember the details of the last Quidditch match, which resulted in a pile of sugar added to the mess on the table.

Suddenly, Harry looked up. "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you," he said innocently, "there's a Quidditch match at the end of July."

Ginny stopped humming, Daisy stopped with her mouth half-open of another tirade, Gorgeous caught Hedwig on the tail-feathers, and only Brent kept on humming until Daisy elbowed him in the ribs, when he took off the earphones.

"Harry," said Ginny threateningly. "Are you telling me that there's a Quidditch match a _month_ away? And we don't _know_?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Harry we're your _family!"_

"Daddy!" exclaimed Ginny indignantly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh, but wait until Jack hears!" she said.

Brent grinned. "Cool, another Quidditch match. Who are you playing, Uncle Harry?"

Because obviously Harry would not have told them about the match this early unless it was his own.

"The Walbourne Wasps," Harry said.

"Can we meet them, Daddy?" asked Daisy. "I've already met three Quidditch teams, but not the Wasps yet. Oh, and not counting the Cannons, of course."

"Sure," he said. Then, looking at his watch "Blimey! It's half past eleven!"

That sent the whole kitchen into mayhem again, as Harry shoved in his breakfast, Daisy ran upstairs to get dressed, followed by Ginny. Brent put his headphones back on and finished breakfast. Hedwig and Gorgeous struck up another fight.

Fifteen minutes later, as Harry and Brent waited impatiently downstairs, the girls were finally ready, and the four stepped up to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" cried out Harry, tossing in the Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

*

It was a usual landing, with everyone ending up piled on top of each other. 

"Ow," Brent muttered as he crawled out.

"Gerroff, Mum," Daisy squealed as she squeezed out from under her parents. Ginny and Harry, however, seemed perfectly happy to stay tangled on the ground. "Come _on_," said Daisy impatiently. "I want to see Diagon Alley!"

"All right," Ginny laughed, getting up. "Come along, dear," she called out to Harry, moving away.

Brent and Daisy walked down the alley with wide eyes. They had never been in a place like it. Daisy was, once in her life, speechless, until…

"Dad! _Quidditch Supplies_!" she yelled, running off to the shops, Brent a half-step behind her, amused witches and wizards stepping out of their way. Ginny and Harry followed, bemused.

"A Firebolt," Daisy breathed, pressed against the window. "Daddy, can I have one? Can I?" Brent, too, looked on pleadingly.

Harry laughed. "Of course," he said. "Do you think that a professional Seeker won't buy his family Firebolts? Especially as they were leaving for school?"

"Harry, you spoil them," said Ginny in disapproval, following as Harry ran into the shop after the kids, as childishly excited as them.

Harry watched as the two exclaimed over the Firebolts. Although it was many years later, the Firebolts were still one of the top ten brooms – taking second place in fact. It seemed that the Firebolt could not be surpassed. Minor but effective improvements had been done, but the name remained the same. There was only one brand better than the Firebolt, the Powerstar.

The Powerstar had not been surpassed by any for three years now. But none had the Powerstar except the professional Quidditch teams. The reason was that only a limited number was made, seven for each British Quidditch team. The mastermind behind it was Neville Longbottom, who designed the broom, but kept it a secret except for a chosen few, one of whom was Harry. Harry was the one who gave Neville enough confidence to go and sell it to the world. For that, Harry was the first to get the Powerstar, and for free, him and Ginny. Then the rest Powerstars were sold to the Quidditch teams. The rest of the world is still trying to get Neville to sell it to _their_ Quidditch teams, but Neville refuses each time for reasons unknown, and no Powerstars have been built since.

"Daddy," he heard an impatient voice. "Come _on_, there's still the whole Alley to see!"

Harry laughed and they made their way to the counter. As he paid for the two Firebolts, not an inconsiderable amount of money, he decide it was good news that there was another Quidditch match soon. It'd be a good break from the doing-nothing phase, and he'd need to start training, to get in shape again. Brent and Daisy will probably be more than happy to help him on their new Firebolts, he decided. At that moment, he heard a familiar voice. "Harry! Ginny! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hermione!" he cried out happily. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"How have you been, 'Mione?" asked Ginny, smiling. "Jack wear you out?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have _no_ idea," she said. "Jack and Ron together? I don't know which one's worse!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure… I think I do know… I have Brent, Daisy, and Harry to deal with! You only have two children… I have three!"

"Oh, I don't know," said Hermione, her eyes twinkling. "There's another on the way…"  
"You're kidding me!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "I'm still not too sure, but I think that yes, there is!"

"Does Ron know?"

Hermione smiled. "What do you think?"

Ginny and Hermione laughed together at males in general. Harry feigned a hurt look. 

"Hey! We're not _that_ bad! Congratulations, Hermione!" he said, hugging her.

"Congratulations for what?" asked Ron, entering the shop.

Hermione laughed. "I'll tell you later," she said.

Meanwhile, the children were having their own get-together.

"Look!" Brent cried. "Uncle Harry got us Firebolts!"

Jack looked at them wistfully. "Cool," he said. "D'you reckon Mum & Dad will get me one?"

Daisy shrugged. "Why don't you ask them?"

"I probably will, later. Have you guys seen the alley yet?"

As the cousins shook their heads Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, come on then!" he turned and made for the door. As the trio ran out of the shop, Firebolts in hand, Jack turned and yelled, "I'm just gonna show them round! We'll be back later!"

"Jack!" yelled Hermione.

"Brent! Daisy!" yelled Ginny, to no avail.

The two mothers turned around with a sigh. Ron and Harry were lounging against the shelves.

"What say we follow their example and go 'round the alley?" asked Harry.

As they walked towards the door, Ron said, "Harry, you weren't kidding then? I thought you were, in your letter… Never thought I'd see the day a Dursley wasn't a muggle."

"He's no more a Dursley than me," said Harry. "That's what you get from living with the Potters."

"Good thing the Dursleys didn't have the same effect on you, then," Ron muttered. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

*

Meanwhile, the children were having their own fun. Jack was showing them around, being an insufferable know-it-all, but for once, Daisy and Brent put up with him. After all, he was the one that wouldn't get them lost. Or so he claimed.

The trio were carousing the streets. They passed a lot of shops that looked interesting, like the pet shop and _Flourish and Blott's_, from which Brent had to literally be dragged away; because they knew they'd come back with their parents anyway – and what was the point in going if you didn't have any money?

In front of one shop, though, all of them stood with mouths gaping. "Wow," breathed Daisy. Even Jack looked shocked.

"This wasn't here last time!"

Brent was the first one to snap out of it. "Well, come on, then," he said, dragging his friends after him into a shop above which hung a red-gold sign: _The Weasleys Wheezeys._

_The Weasleys Wheezeys _was in fact one of the most popular enterprises of all time. It was also the despair of all the parents, and the children being forbidden to go. Of course, they went, and created havoc with the pranks – but as the main position of the shop was Hogsmeade – in fact there was only _one_ shop, although the _Wheezeys_ were being sold overseas in assorted shops. But now, it seemed that the masterminds had decided to move out to Diagon Alley.

The shop was filled with kids. Children of all ages and sizes crowded the aisles, along with a few adults – most of them with horrified expressions on their faces.

Daisy, Brent, and Jack walked in, delighted. The first thing Daisy did was run towards a stand. "Wow," she said. "A Dungbomb – but the smell stays in for a whole day!"

"Would you like to try it out?" said a voice.

"Yes, we could provide a demonstration," said another, identical, but from another direction.

"On you," the first laughed.

Daisy turned around. "Hey," she said angrily, "you know, you really shouldn't –" she stopped abruptly, seeing who she was talking to. "Rickie! Erika!" she squealed.

The red-haired girl grinned, squirming out of Daisy's grasp. "Hiya, coz!" she then proceeded to hug Jack and Brent.

Daisy turned to the girl on her other side, the splitting image of Rickie. She gave the girl a tight hug.

The twins stood side by side. "We haven't seen you two in ages!" they chorused. Daisy grinned. It _had_ been a while, not since the last school holidays.

"So did Uncle George and Fred finally open another shop?" asked Brent.

"Yep," the two mirror images nodded. Daisy and Brent had, of course, been to the original shop – but it's just not the same thing when you're five years old…

"Cool," Jack grinned.

Suddenly a boy stumbled out. "Help me," he croaked. "Please… help me…" He had red hair the same as the twins, and was extremely pale. He was holding his arms outstretched, and from his slashed wrists poured blood.

The kids heard someone next to them gasp. But Erika – Rickie? – rolled her eyes. "Oh Rush, give it _up_," she said. "You've already pulled that one."

The boy grinned. "Hey Rik." He stood up, as blood slowly trickled down his wrist.

Erika frowned. "Cut that out, will you?"

Jack laughed. "No, it's perfect! Just wait, at Hogwarts not only do they have to tell you two apart, you even have the same name! Which means they can only say Rick, and get it half-right! Instead of Erika, or Frederica…" he grinned mischievously. Rickie's face darkened. 

"I – told – you – not – to –call – me – that!" she said. The rest of them grinned. Their uncle George decided he'd have another joke on one of his daughters, and named her after his brother. Needless to say, Rickie was not amused. 

Brent's face lit up, and he prevented a fight as he said, "Oh yeah! Me and Daisy, we got our letters yesterday!"

"Really?" asked Rickie. "Brent, you too? That's great, I was worried that you'd have to be left behind… imagine, you wouldn't get any pranks pulled on you…" she shook her head in mock pity.

"Aah, first years," said Rush, shaking his head. Jack punched him.

"Come on, you were exactly the same last year!" he laughed.

Just then, another boy stepped out from behind the shelf. "Rickie, Erika, you _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?" This was Dare, the replica of Rush, down to the last freckle.

Daisy proceeded on another hugging exhibition.

"Daisy," said Dare, laughing, we'll have to show you how that feels sometime. "Hi Jack, Brent."

The two boys nodded to him, and they stood there, a knot of relatives. Daisy said, "Dare, Rush, d'you reckon you could show me some of the new pranks? And Erika and Rickie, too."

"Sure," both sets of twins grinned, making it look more than ever that they were brothers and sisters, not just cousins. They set off, and the rest followed, as the twins' showed them around. On the way there, Daisy managed to grab what seemed like half the shop. For some reason, it ended up in Brent's arms.

"There's uncle Fred and George!" said Jack, pointing. Behind the counter stood the original Weasley twins, laughing.

"Uncle George! Fred!" yelled Daisy, running towards them.

"Hiya sweetie," said one of them, picking her up.

"Did you get your letter to Hogwarts yet?" asked the other.

"Yep," said Daisy, grinning. "Me and Brent both. Uncle Fred," she said, not even bothering to check if she was right and addressing both, "d'you think you could get us some _Wheezeys_? That _nobody_ has yet?"

The man holding her chuckled. "What do you think, Fred?" he asked. "Should we let them in to our little secret?"

"What secret?" all of the kids chorused. "And why don't _we_ know about it?" the four twins added.

"We've been working on it," said George. "It's not really ready yet, but…"

"Can we have it, uncle George?" asked Daisy. "Can we?"

Fred laughed. "Well, I think it won't harm them, do you George?"

George grinned. "Well, I suppose…" He led them all behind the counter and reaching underneath, pulled out something. He opened the wrappers, and gave the seven children something that looked like juice in a small green glass vial.

"This," proclaimed Fred proudly, "is the… um… George," he asked his twin with a frown, "have we named it yet?"

His brother frowned. "You know, now that I think about it, no, we haven't!" George shrugged. "Oh well."

"Anyway," continued Fred, "if you drink this, you'll instantly become a ghost."

Jack's face lit up. "You mean we'll be able to pass through walls?"

"No," one of the twins grinned. _"That_ could get us a lawsuit. No, you'll just look _exactly_ like a ghost – even slightly see-through. Oh, and I think you might be able to float, as well… I'm not too sure on that one," he added musingly.

"Cool," their admiring audience chorused.

Fred grinned. "Yeah, Sirius helped us design this one… I think the pranks are helping him," he turned to his twin. "He's becoming as bad as us!" The two shared an evil grin.

The children, however, weren't paying any attention to them, but examining their vials.

When an angry voice rang out, "Jack! We've been looking for you everywhere!" all nine of them managed to look guilty, including the older Weasley twins, as the kids shoved their vials wherever they could.

Hermione came up to them. "You should have told us where you went!" she said angrily. Ginny shared her disapproving look.

"Ron! Harry!" she said.

The two men looked up guiltily and hastily put back the various items they were looking at.

Ginny scowled at her brothers. "I hope you haven't been giving the kids anything," she said threateningly. Fred and George managed to look innocent.

"Who, us?" they chorused.

Luckily for them, Ginny had her attention elsewhere. "Rickie! Rush! Erica! Dare!" she said, enveloping them all in a big hug. She received back a chorus of  "Aunt Ginny"s.

"Come on, you two," she said to Daisy and Brent. "We're going now." Shooting an annoyed look at Harry, who was whispering something to Fred, she stalked out of the shop, closely followed by Hermione and Jack. Ron and Harry paid for their purchases and ran after them.

When they left, the three sets of twins grinned, equally identical, evil grins. "This school year should be _fun_," said Rickie to Rush, who grinned back. 

Fred put on a mock serious expression. "Now, now, Frederica," Rickie scowled "you know you mustn't torture your cousins –"

"– too much," chirped in George.

The six of them were still grinning when Alicia and Katie found them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, I hope you like that one!

Sorry it took me a while to write, I had most of it done, but got confused with the ages, who should be older, who younger, etc. Once you meet all of the "old" charries' kids, I'll give you the full update on how old each one of them is.

To whoever asked (sorry, too lazy to check) this story is going wherever it wants to, basically. It started out in my mind as where history is repeating itself (haven't you noticed how Harry looks like James, Ginny like Lily, etc etc) and everyone's going with the flow, but Daisy and Brent don't want to. But right now, that's sort of changing. I've the plotline, but each chapter comes as a surprise most of the time… lol

I hope that was long enough for you guys, lol! Sorry again for taking this long for uploading… But it was STAR WARS WEEKEND!!!! And before that, exam week… *sigh*

~Shadowflame~

(You really should review, you know. I does me good!)


	6. Autor's Note

Author's Note

Right. This is just a note, to let y'all know that I'm alive, and that this story is **not** in a hiatus. I promise. 

It's just that, 

a) I've been laden with schoolwork, 

b) I've writer's block, and 

c) I'm annoyed at JK for taking so bloody long to write her book. 

Ok, c doesn't really relate to it, but… I'm just a bit lost right now. With my story. I need to sort everything out, and get used to writing again…

I'm so sorry for keeping you all hanging so long. I promise that I'll try to have another chapter out soon. Hopefully, it won't be too long – holidays begin in a couple of weeks, and I'll have more free time… Meanwhile, I've got practice exams going on.

As soon as I write another chapter, I'll email to everyone who has given a review on this story, just in case you'd still be interested.

Once again, I apologize for ignoring my story for so long, and want to tell you all that it is **not** on a hiatus. I **will** be writing it, as soon as I get my act together.

Thank you all for reading my story, and don't go away, because I WILL be back.

~Shadowflame~


End file.
